


Present You Songfics

by SkyPhoenix13125



Category: GOT7
Genre: Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: Shorts based around each member's solo song from the Present You album.Originally posted on Wattpad. This is my original work.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/You, Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/You, Kim Yugyeom/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Mark Tuan/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 9





	1. Sunrise - JB

Jaebum's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He shifted slightly, pulling you closer to him in the process.

He didn't remember falling asleep last night, but it was always nice to wake up with you. The only sound in the early morning was your breathing next to him.

He nuzzled his nose into your neck, breathing in your scent. He gave your shoulder a soft kiss. You mumbled something in your sleep and he chuckled.

His eyes lifted to the window as it started to lighten up his room.

"(Y/N)," he said softly as he poked your side. "Wake up."

"What?" you mumbled after a moment. One eye opened and you caught the sight of the sun just peeking up over the horizon from his window.

"You're going to miss the sunrise," he replied.

You shifted, sitting up and adjusting your hair so that you could get a better view. He sat up behind you, his chin resting on your shoulder and his arms wrapped around your waist. You laid your hands on top of his.

The two of you watched as the first light of day blossomed in front of you, bathing everything in a soft orange-yellow. Within a few moments, it had crested over the horizon and the soft glow was replaced with harsher, brighter light.

The grass and leaves lightened to green hues, the sky softened into a blue-gray, and the birds started to call outside. The wind picked up, and just like that, it was officially a new day.

"Wow," you breathed after a few moments. 

He mumbled an agreement as he ran a hand softly through your hair.

There was always something peaceful about those few moments before the world around you woke up. Something precious and beautiful and hard to describe in words, but you could feel it deep within your heart and soul.

You shifted again only to see him staring at you.

"What is it?" you asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you."

You pecked his cheek. "I love you too. What's your schedule like today?"

"Nothing until this afternoon. Why?"

"Just wondering how much longer we can stay together like this. This is nice, I don't want you to let me go yet."

He grinned. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

You snuggled closer to one another, content to just spend a few more quiet moments in each other's arms.

JB was telling you the truth when he said he didn't want to let you go. He'd never admit it to you, but small moments like this, especially with you...were his own sunrise. 

Waking up beside you, seeing your smile, simply having you close to him gave him all the same feelings as watching the sun start a new day.

And he loved every second of it.


	2. OMW - Mark (ft. Jackson)

Mark stared at himself in the mirror as he went through the movements again. One more time...just one more time and then he'd call it quits for the night.

He knew that was what he'd said the last seven times too, but he had to get this right. He had to keep improving, get just a little better every day. The others had called it a day much earlier, but he wanted to keep going. Just a little more.

Sweat was beading along his forehead and neck by the time he'd stopped. He shook his head and grabbed a towel, wiping away the sweat.

"Done for the night?" your voice asked.

He glanced up to see you standing in the doorway. "(Y/N)?"

You smiled softly. "Jackson told me where you were. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, it's fine. I was about to finish up anyway." He quickly gathered his things and changed into fresh clothes before heading out with you. Mark hadn't seen you all week, so there was no way he was letting this opportunity pass.

You stopped at a ramen shop nearby, knowing full well that Mark tended to forget to eat when he was busy practicing. He proved that by ordering multiple bowls and cleaning all of them with ease.

He insisted on paying, which you begrudgingly accepted. After that, you took a walk together.

"It's a beautiful night," he said after a few minutes. You hummed in response, glancing up at the clear night sky. "Thank you for dragging me out of there."

You laughed. "I knew you weren't done yet! Perfectionist."

"I can't help it! I'm so blessed to have this chance, I don't want to ruin it because I didn't work hard enough."

"You're definitely going to succeed. You, and the other members, I'm sure of it."

"It's just hard right now. We're doing our best but we're not where we want to be."

"Then keep going! Your hard work will pay off soon."

You suddenly let go of his hand. He looked around in surprise, only to see you back in front of his agency.

"Just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

He gave you a quick peck on the forehead before sprinting back inside, straight up into the practice room. He stretched his muscles and started from the top.

This was his dream. He had to keep going. Keep running until he reached the finish line looming in the distance.

For his group. For his fans. For you. And...for himself.

He just had to keep going. He would succeed as long as he kept going.


	3. Made It - Jackson

The boys slowly dragged themselves to the front of the plane, eager to finally get back home after their long tour. They were basically home free anyway; it wasn't like they were going to be recognized on the way back. They rarely were.

But all 7 of them froze at the wall of sound that hit them on their departure. Hundreds of fans were cheering, yelling, waving signs, taking pictures and videos. They all glanced at each other and made their way over to the manager, sending their fans a few waves along the way.

You were in the middle of making yourself something to eat when your phone started buzzing.

You quickly glanced over and grinned. The boys were finishing up their tour and they were due to land today. Jackson's picture flashing on your screen was basically an assurance that they were back safe and sound. He always called when they landed.

"Hello?"

"(Y/N)!" Jackson's voice exclaimed on the other end, but you could barely make it out through the background. "Sorry, we just made it back. The fans were everywhere!"

"They always give you a good send-off," you replied as you adjusted the heat.

"No, when we landed! They're out here in the streets too, waving signs and screaming."

You froze. For such an international group, Got7 had always had pretty low representation from fans in Korea. You knew that hurt them more than they'd like to admit since this was where they trained and debuted and where most of them lived. They were really popular in other places, but if fans were actually there this time when they landed...

"You know what that means, right? We're officially famous!"

"You were always famous," you protested, knowing full well that was the kind of welcome they received in some places, like Thailand. "This just means that you're getting the recognition you deserve."

"We made it," he agreed. "We finally made it." You heard some murmurs of agreement on his end, indicating the other members were drinking in the realization.

"No one deserves it more than you."

"We should celebrate!" The line was suddenly drowned out as the others cheered in response, all more than satisfied with their newfound popularity.

You laughed. "You just got back from tour, Jackson. You can relax for a bit, your new popularity isn't going anywhere."

"Fine, I'll rest today." he sighed. "But tomorrow, we're going to celebrate."

After a few minutes, he got off the phone with you and looked around at the other members. Their grins were almost as large as his.

As Jackson had said, they'd finally made it. And there was no better feeling for them.


	4. Youth - Jinyoung

"Jinyoung, finish setting the table!" his mother said as she raced to grab the door. He kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to risk her seeing the annoyed look on his face.

This was not how he wanted to spend his break from work.

"Jinyoung?"

He raised his eyes to meet you and you smiled. "Nice to see you, (Y/N)," he said after a moment.

His parents had decided to use his homecoming as an excuse to celebrate with one of the neighboring families they were close with. Jinyoung had used to be close with you as well, but not anymore due to his work. He had no idea what you'd been up to and it was painfully obvious you weren't close anymore, since all your stories together were just walks down memory lane.

After dinner, you tried to help wash up but Jinyoung's mother protested that you and Jinyoung should catch up.

You glanced at the boy in question and he shrugged slightly, making his way up to his room. You both sat on his bed, but didn't make a move to speak to each other.

Finally, you cleared your throat. "Sorry about this. I know you were probably looking forward to relaxing on your break."

"You're right, but...it's good to see you."

"You can stop with the pleasantries, Jinyoung," you replied with a sigh. "It's obvious you aren't very happy with us being here."

"That's not--"

"It's been a while since I've seen you but I can still tell those were fake smiles and laughs earlier." 

It was his turn to sigh. "I'm sorry...seeing you again reminds me of how close we were, and the sides of myself that I try not to show anymore because of my work and it makes me feel distanced from who I used to be."

"So you're worried about your image?"

"Not exactly. I'm worried I lost my youth when I became an idol. Maybe I matured too quickly."

"You were always pretty mature for your age, but you're not as warm or sincere as you used to be. If you don't mind my saying so."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, (Y/N)."

You two kept talking for another hour and a half before your parents were finally ready to leave. You were a little surprised when Jinyoung hugged you good-bye.

"Thank you for listening to me."

You smiled. "I know we're not exactly friends anymore, but I still want to support you. And I hope I can see you again."

And at that moment, you were graced with a rare Jinyoung smile. A sincere one, no mischief to be found within it. "I'd like that."


	5. Nobody Knows - Youngjae

Youngjae checked his phone to see a check-in text from you. He smiled slightly and was going to reply before he heard something. He glanced up to see a phone camera right in front of him.

"BamBam, stop," he laughed softly, turning off the power on his device before anyone could see.

He was filming a Vlive and he'd almost caught his bandmate texting you. There had been a lot of close calls lately. He couldn't see you except for late at night or on his days off. You texted a lot, and called sometimes when he got some free time. Working around his schedule was very difficult for both of you.

And it was extremely lonely. Sometimes he wanted to cry out of frustration.

But it was getting harder. With every interview, every fan meet, every show that they did. All he wanted was to tell them. But it was part of his reputation - he couldn't. And with the way his bandmates constantly gave away spoilers (not to say he hadn't accidentally let a few slip himself), he was keeping it a secret from even them to protect himself.

JB was the one who finally asked. The rest of the group was going out for dinner after a heavy practice session, but Youngjae declined the offer. As the rest were leaving, he pulled Youngjae aside.

"We can tell you're hiding something and it's starting to affect the group. I won't push you now, but if it keeps up, we'll have to talk about it. And don't let it affect your health either."

"I understand," Youngjae replied with a slight nod. "Thank you."

JB gave him a pat on the shoulder as he finally left to join the others. Youngjae sighed heavily, staring at himself in the mirror. He slowly took out his phone and dialed your number.

That weekend, he left early in the morning. Only to return about thirty minutes later with you in tow.

"Everyone," he said hesitantly, grasping your hand firmly in his own. "This is (Y/N)."

Jinyoung smirked. "I knew it."

"How long has this been going on?" JB asked.

"A few months," you answered this time. "Nobody was supposed to know, but he begged me to let him say something to you."

Mark finally stepped forward, bowing slightly to you. "I'm Mark, nice to meet you." The others started to follow suit.

Youngjae could have cried at that simple gesture. But these would be happy tears. Happy that he didn't have to hide you anymore. It might not be public, but his friends and fellow members knew. And that was so much better.


	6. Party 0 BamBam

BamBam's reputation as the "young and rich" one from Got7, as well as his love for fashion and parties were no mystery. So it was no surprise that that was where you'd met.

You met Jackson on the dance floor and had a great time with him. Once you stepped off the floor and made your way to the bar, the younger Thai boy had offered you a drink. You accepted and he kept you entertained for the rest of the night.

Since then, you'd been to lots of parties with him and the rest of the guys. Album release parties, award celebration parties, beginning and end of tour parties, and many others in between. They didn't have a lot of time for parties and letting loose. So while you didn't enjoy them nearly as much as BamBam, you were always happy to attend and see them have fun.

So when you showed up at BamBam's apartment dressed for another party, you were surprised at what you saw. His apartment was clean, which was obvious since this was where the party was. But the smell of him cooking filled the apartment, and that was definitely a new experience for you.

"Bam, what are you doing?" you asked as you rubbed one of his cats.

"Getting ready for the party," he replied. You frowned slightly. Usually he'd just have a potluck if he was having a party at his place. Not that there was anything wrong with his cooking, but--

"Must be a small party," you commented. Based on the size of the pot, it wouldn't feed more than a handful of people. Maybe 1 or 2 of his friends knowing how well they ate.

He grinned mischievously. "Yeah, you could say that." He turned off the heat and pulled out some plates. "Actually, it's just us this time. A party...of two."

You stared at him in shock. "Wow, you've been hanging out with Jackson too much."

"Aw come on, I'm trying to do something nice. We never hang out just the two of us, so I made our own little party. Just me and you, all night. We'll do whatever you want to do. After we eat, of course."

"You could have just told me you wanted to hang out, you know."

He smirked. "And where's the fun in that? This is way more my style. Now come on, let's eat!"

So that was how you spent your evening. A "party of two" with your wonderful (if sometimes unorthodox) boyfriend.


	7. Fine - Yugyeom

Yugyeom knew from the moment he met you that he liked you. And he knew that telling you would be one of the hardest things he'd ever do in his life.

But he was determined.

And so he did everything he could to show you how much he liked you.

He always smiled when you talked to him (although that was hardly a conscious decision on his part), and he tried to make funny jokes so that you'd laugh. Although sometimes he ended up caught in his own head and Jackson or BamBam would end up making you laugh instead.

He showed you his favorite dance moves, partially to impress you and partially because dancing was where his confidence soared. You always had something nice to say about his dancing.

The others were quick to pick up on the maknae's crush and made it their mission to mess with him in various ways. Jinyoung liked being touchy and teasing you just to get a reaction from the younger member. BamBam outdid Yugyeom at getting your attention at every turn and Jackson found every opportunity to be silly and make you laugh along with him.

Yugyeom knew it was all in good fun. But it still annoyed him just a bit to see you enjoying yourself with other members instead of him.

So when he found you at a cafe on a day off, it was like the universe giving him a sign. He walked over quickly, hesitating a bit to ask if he could join you. But you agreed immediately, making room for him and his iced choco.

You asked about his dancing and whether he was going to choreograph the next comeback too. He let you try a little of his drink and nearly fell out his chair laughing when you made a pretty lame joke.

The two of you spent most of the afternoon in that cafe just like that, nursing your drinks and ordering pastries. But then the sun started to set and you gathered your things.

"Sorry for taking up your whole day like that," you said as you left.

"You're fine--It's fine." He quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, I like spending time with you."

"Me too. And I'd like to do it again sometime, if you're free."

"Yes! We can meet up tomorrow!"

You barely suppressed a laugh. "Yugyeom, you saw me all day today, aren't you tired of me yet?"

"I'll never get tired of you," he blurted out. "Uh, wait, I didn't--"

"It's fine," you assured him.

"Really?"

You nodded. "Because I feel the same way about you."

And just like that, Yugyeom knew this was one of the happiest moments of his life. All because of you.


End file.
